


Slam Jam Stardate 3372.7

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amok Time, Anal Sex, Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, Pon Farr, cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock talks about how he will manage to defeat Kirk and win!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slam Jam Stardate 3372.7

Kirk, Spock, and McCoy had just beamed down to the planet's surface. They waited for T'Pring to arrive with her caravan of followers. They set her down and she stood up.

“I'm here with Commander Spock right before his match with the world heavyweight champion Captain James T. Kirk. How ya feeling tonight Spock?”

“I'm only gonna tell you this one time, T'Pring. I'm here at Slam Jam Stardate 3372.7 to get the world heavyweight championship belt that rightfully belongs to Spock!”

“What's your strategy in the ring?”

“I'm gonna do the only thing that Spock knows how to do: pin and WIN! I'm gonna teach Captain James T. Kirk who the truuuuuueeee king of the jungle is! I'm gonna hit him with a couple gorilla slams, then I'm gonna get him with a couple tiger claws and make him beg for mercy, and then I'm gonna suck his diiiiiiiiiiick!”

“What?”

“You heard me, T'Pring, I'm gonna unleash the fury of the jungle. I'm gonna become the animal that I truly am and I'm gonna attack him from every corner! He won't know what's coming besides his penis when I'm throat deep on him!”

“Uhh um here comes Captain James T. Kirk now uh let's see what he has to say abou-”

Spock reached down for Kirk's crotch and Kirk backed up.

“Woah woah woah! Uh uh yeah, T'Pring, it appeeeeaaarss that this liiiiiitle juuungle boy is gonna have to learn some diiiiiiiiiiisciipliiiiiiine!”

“OH YEAH!”

“Yeah, and I am gonna have to be the one to poooooouuuuund it iiiiiiiiinto him!”

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!”

“Okay, but I guarantee that tonight I wiiilll finish ooooonnn toooooopppp!”

“Sounds hot!”

“Come on, Spock”

“You can cum on me all you want, captain, I guarantee you tonight I will be swallowing!”

“You cannot say that!”

“The only thing I can't say is how many times I'm gonna bring ya to completion in that ring tonight!”

“Jesus Christ! There is no way I'm gonna get in that ring with you!”

“Fine! You be like all the rest that never gave me a chance. All I've ever wanted since I was a little boy was to get into that ring and give these people the greatest show on Earth and, when I finally get my chance, you back down! You're a coward like all the rest, Captain, afraid to RUMBLE IN MY JUUUUUNNNGGLLLLLLEEE!!!!”

“Okay, yeah, I will take you on! I will RUMBLE IN YOUR JUUUNNNNGGGGLLLLEEE!!!!”

“J-jungle means my butthole.”

“You can just have this.”

Kirk hands Spock the belt and walks away.

“YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

And with that, Spock leaves. T'Pring looks around and then looks at the rest.

“Congratulations to Spock.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a Star Trek version of this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9tdoirWk4Q


End file.
